Go to sleep
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: My first ever Johnlock story. Short fluff, hope you enjoy.


**Wrote this for my girl. :3 My first ever Johnlock story, and it's a big, huge fluff. Sorry sorry. :)**

There wasn't really much explaining to do on the matter only that John was very tired, and when he looked back at Sherlock, he could tell he was tired too. It was eight in the morning, the sun had already come up but there was that clear morning shine coming in through the windows. John rubbed an eye as he pulled out his laptop and opened it. Sherlock stood staring at the skull that was placed over the fire place, not making a sound or a movement, just standing, swaying slightly with half lidded, puffy red eyes.

It had been exactly one hundred and twenty hours since Sherlock had any rest; at least John had taken short naps on the trolley to and from their destination. Sherlock's jaw locked as he fought back a well needed yawn. Sherlock didn't do yawns though, so when John saw this he rolled his eyes passionately.

"Sherlock, I think it's time you head off to bed." John said as loud as he could, which wasn't really all that loud. Sherlock replied, something quick, but low and slurred so John looked over at the man.

"What?" John asked. At hearing Johns' voice suddenly out of all of the silence Sherlock jerked his head up and licked his lips as if he had been drooling.

"I said I'm fine. No need." Sherlock clarified. John stared at him, and then raised a hand to point to the bedroom.

"Go Sherlock, you haven't slept for five days." John ordered.

"No, no. I'm fine." Sherlock said swaying forward and catching himself on the mantel above the fire place. John stared at Sherlock, slowly standing back up and mumbling something to the skull involving John. _He looks sort of cute._ John thought. His face flushed a deep red.

"Sherlock, I really do insist you go lay down for at least three hours." John said standing. Sherlock stumbled backwards away from his flat mate like a hurt, scared cat and raised his hands.

"I am fine John. _I insist you_ go sit down and leave me alone, none of this is going to help you update your stupid blog any sooner. So just go, go, take a seat and carry on with your boring human life." Sherlock said as clearly as he could. John huffed. Okay, he was done putting up with that stubborn jackass.

John walked over to Sherlock and grabbed him by his bicep and began pulling him to the bedroom, but Sherlock wasn't for any of this. The taller man yanked at his arm trying desperately to free it from Johns' grip.

"Sherlock, you are going to bed." John growled pulling Sherlock in front of the door, he reached forth and turned the knob, pushing it open a bit. One of Sherlock's hands went flying free and he pushed the shorter man off his feet and onto the bedroom carpet.

"No, nope no. Never." Sherlock said patting down his clothing and walking over to his chair.

"HEY!" John shouted tackling Sherlock from behind. Sherlock's arms were pulled behind his own back and he was roughly shoved forward toward the bedroom.

"Five days Sherlock, you really should go to sleep. You're of no use to anyone in this state." John growled. Sherlock began to fight again, and push against Johns' chest as hard as he could. The blond grumbled something before scooping Sherlock off his feet and into his arms.

"What!? Put me down John!" Sherlock shouted wriggling hopelessly in the stronger mans arms. John kicked open the already slightly opened door and carried the detective inside.

"John I said no!" Sherlock shouted frantically before he was thrown on to the bed. John followed onto the bed as he lost his balance. His face was covered by the blanket over the mattress and he relaxed into the warmth, yet one hand still held onto Sherlock's wrist, just in case he stood up and tried to leave.

But oh man, that warmth, it was a really nice feeling. John tried to lift himself onto his elbows, but the most he could do was lift his head. He looked at Sherlock, but he couldn't see his face which was buried by the blanket as his had been only seconds ago. John turned Sherlock onto his side and expected him to be glaring at him furiously, but instead he was asleep, deeply asleep.

John smiled as he crawled onto the bed and kicked off his shoes, then remembering Sherlock he leaned over and took off his shoes, then tugged and yanked on Sherlock until he was laying the right way on the bed. John yawned before laying back on the bed and pulling the blanket over himself and his friend.

"G'night Sherlock." John mumbled as he began to doze off, he didn't expect Sherlock to reply, what with his little tantrum and being deeply asleep. John turned onto his side, facing away from Sherlock and relaxed into the mattress.

"Night John." Sherlock replied in a slurred hushed voice.


End file.
